100 ways to kill Kikyou
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: what does the title say?
1. 1 to 20

100 ways to kill Kikyou (1-20)

1. Tell her Naraku is the new InuYasha and have him "absorb" her.

2. Have Gluttony from FullMetal Alchemist eat her.

3. Push her off a cliff

4. Tell her InuYasha died already

5. Rip her toes off one by one, then put her in a river

6. Leave her out in the rain (she's clay, graveyard soil, and bones right? EROSION PEOPLE!)

7. Pour a bucket of warm water of her head and watch the witch melt.

8. Show her a picture of Bob Saget in spandex.

9. Show her a picture of your mother

10. Give her poisoned food

11. Get her a "malfunctioned bow" that shoots the opposite way

12. Kick her in the nuts (okay, so that doesn't really kill her, but it would be funny to watch)

13. Throw Hobo (Hojo) at her

14. Shove rocks in her ears

15. Have Winry (FullMetal Alchemist) play "Target Practice" with her wrenches…

16. Have Mustang (FullMetal Alchemist) see if she wakes a good bonfire

17. 2 words: Crimson Alchemist (FullMetal Alchemist)

18. Have Orihime (sp? Bleach) have the fairies from her hairpins rip her apart

19. Throw rabid giraffes at her

20. Take her to a Kevin Federline concert (if it doesn't get canceled from lack of ticket sales…)

* * *

Okay. So I really don't care if you think any of these are bad. Review if you feel like it...2 reviews and I'll post 21-40 after school today or tommorrow... 


	2. 21 to 40

100 ways to kill Kikyou (21-40)

21. Choke her with a spoon

22. Introduce her to AIDS

23. Get her to call Ed (FullMetal Alchemist) short

24. Give her a glass of water and watch her melt from the inside out

25. Introduce her to you buddy, Mr. Machine Gun. Tell her he makes loud arguments.

26. Have a bitch-slap contest with your friends to see who can hit the hardest, use her as the person being slapped

27. light a match and "accidentally" drop it on her face "accidentally" :D

28. Feed her to fluffy (Harry Potter)

29. Push her down a few flights of stairs (5 or 6 may be enough, over kill welcomed )

30. Run her over with a monster truck

31. Beat the shit out of her with Jaken's staff

32. Beat the shit out of her with a stick

33. Get her beads of subjugation and have fun

34. Get Rin to talk her to death

35. Have her accidentally touch Sango's butt so she'll slap her to death

36. Throw her in the street during rush hour traffic

37. Shove golf balls down her throat

38. Feed her to Kouga's tribe

39. Nail her to a tree by the butt

40. Throw him into Alaska with nothing but her underwear on


	3. 41 to 60

(A/N: Thank you Kristen for giving me ideas for numbers 41-47)

100 ways to kill Kikyou (41-60)

41. Introduce her to The Mummy

42. Make her lie on a nail bed and throw a three hundred pound demon on her

43. Stick her head in a river

44. Introduce her to a drunk Captain Jack Sparrow

45. Have her make fun of Kagome in front of Koga

46. Make her go through the well to meet Kagome's grandfather and brother

47. Tape her and Naraku screwing each other and give the tape to InuYasha

48. Have her call Al a 'Trash Can'

49. Have her irritate Ichigo (Bleach)

50. Give her Kon (Bleach) as a "Cuddle Buddy"

51. Tell her that Naruto (Ummm…Naruto) loves it when you call him pathetic and worthless

52. Tell her to call Choji (Naruto) fat

53. Have Armstrong (FullMetal Alchemist) Slam her into the ground like a touchdown at a football game.

54. Take her skydiving, but push her out of the plane parachuteless

55. Take chop sticks and shove them into her skull

56. bash her skull in with horseshoes

57. Bash her skull in with a horse

58. Rip her head off and use it as a bowling ball

59. Tie her up and paint her CLOTHED body…then when your done, go ahead and shove sharpies up her nose to let her brain cells die…hehehe

60. Let Den, Alexander, and all the chimeras (FullMetal Alchemist) eat her


	4. 61 to 80

If you read this, would you please R&R my story, InuYasha and the Feamale Dog Demon? I'd appreciate it ALOT

* * *

100 ways to kill Kikyou (61-80)

61. hire a magician and make him beat the hell out of her

62. hire a mime to then beat the now "holy" miko to death (after number 61 is done)

63. Have a contest to see who can shove the most amount of crayons up her nose

64. Shove her in a plastic bag and leave her in your gym locker

65. Put her in a bucket, now take the lid and bash it down on her head.

66. Cut all her hair off and make her eat it

67. Cut her toes off one by one and make her eat them

68. Shove dry-wall down her throat and then a hand grenade

69. Get her to drink drain-o

70. Get her to drink bleach.

71. See how many porcelain dolls you can get her to eat

72. Paint her stomach by poring nail polish into her mouth

73. Take 10-20 glue sticks, take the glue out and mush it into a ball. Now roll it around on the ground/dirt/gym floor/walls. Then make her eat it

74. Give her enchanted beads. Take her to the edge of a cliff and say "sit"

75. Tell InuYasha she molested Kagome and Sango. Watch as the Hanyou and Monk kick her ass…

76. Tell everyone from south park she's the new Kenny (eventually she'll die…every episode. Over and over and over and over again…hehehe)

77. Have her attempt an assassination on President Fuher King Bradley (FullMetal Alchemist).

78. encase her body in concrete then throw her into the sun

79. Spray wax on her, then peel it off (just like in the move "House of Wax", this movie was gory and really scary, I don't recommend it for children under 14 or anyone with a weak stomach)

80. Put her in the "Grudge House"


	5. 81 to 100

100 ways to kill Kikyou (81-100)

81. Get her to lick a metal pole in the winter, then go get a shovel and clock her in the back of the head.

82. Tell her there's a monster in the closet, when she says there isn't, say 'oh yeah, It's right here' then kick her in the nuts and clock her with the shovel again…

83. Stick her head in a blender

84. Stick her fingers in the blender, then her arms, then her feet, then her legs, then her head.

85. Shove her in a bag and hang her from a tree. Make all the little kids in your neighborhood hit her with bats until "the candy comes out"

86. stick harpoons in her and hang her from a flag pole

87. throw glass cups at her

88. throw paper cups at her till she dies.

89. give her paper cuts

90. give her anthrax

91. carve your name in her head & stomach with a plastic knife

92. Tell Hughes (FullMetal Alchemist) that she'd love to see every single picture of her daughter and wife that he owns.

93. Stick her in a room alone with "Current President of 2007"

94. get a voo doo doll and kill it by feeding it to your dog

95. get a voo doo doll and…use your imagination (lol)

96. Show her how many of her "many Fans" she actually has (sorry if you are a fan)

97. Shove hand sanitizer down her throat

98. Tell her to tell you what rat poison tastes like

99. Tell her to tell you what ant poison tastes like

100. Rip her limbs off

Okay! That's the entire list! If you would not be so kind as to go R&R my story 'InuYasha and the Female Dog Demon' I would be most greatful! If you want to know who the 'Female Dog Demon' is, e-mail me or just read it!. If not, don't!


End file.
